


Let's Dance, Pine Tree

by BillCipherTriangle



Series: BillDip Oneshots [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bill loves Dipper's music, Bill tops, Dancing, Dipper dances sexually for Bill, Human!Bill, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Stripper!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle
Summary: Dipper tries to do homework, but when Bill comes back and discovers the kid's amazing taste in music they start dancing. The dancing leads to other things...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticPopSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/gifts).



> I haven't written smut in a while, so I needed some more practice. Also, I was bored and doing homework while listening to these songs when I came up with the idea. XD. And I also wrote it for a new friend and a favorite author of mine!! :)

Dipper sat at his desk, scratching away at his homework into the wee hours of the night. College was stressful with the amount of work he was given each night. Even more stressful that his roommate was the same demon who terrorized him six years ago, nearly causing the end of the world. Luckily, Bill spent half the night or longer at “work”. The demon just so happened to be a bartender and stripper at a nearby club so he rarely was in the dorms before two in the morning. That gave Dipper extra hours to do homework. 

 

Sitting on the desk in front of him was his bluetooth speaker that blasted his favorite music. 

 

_ Leave that old record spinning _

_ You feel the rhythm, going _

 

“Nice taste in music, kid.” 

 

Dipper groaned, glancing at the clock. It was barely midnight. “What the fuck are you doing here this early?” 

 

“They let me off early. Small performance.” The reply came from right next to Dipper's ear. “Did you miss me?” A warm huff of air went down his neck.

 

Dipper turned around, glaring at Bill as he shoved him away. “Shut up! I was trying to do homework.” He rolled his eyes, moving back to face the desk when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. 

 

“Let's dance, Pine Tree. I know this song.” The blond gestured towards the speaker. 

 

_ Your booty shaking. You know your head has no right to say no.  _

_ Tonight it's ready, set, go!  _

 

Dipper flushed, the room suddenly becoming warmer. Bill’s body moved closer toward his, the demon smirking. “ _Just a_ _downtown body, body, coming with a super hottie. Let's go! Yes, no, Hell no!”_ Bill sang out, moving to the beat, his feet and arms both in sync. His movements were smooth, professional, and graceful. 

 

Dipper was entranced by him and the way his body moved. God, the demon was good at this. No wonder he got payed so much at the club to be a stripper. The young man's breath hitched as the second verse came on and Bill’s dancing slowed. The blond was suddenly more attractive than ever. And he didn't even have his stripper costume on! 

 

_ That good ol' sound is ringing _ _   
_ _ They don't know what they're missing _

 

The song continued, but this time Bill grabbed Dipper's arm, trying to get him to dance with him. “Come on, Pine Tree. Dance.”

 

Reluctantly, Dipper got into the beat, his body almost moving on its own. “ _ Your booty shaking. You know your head has no right to say no _ !” Dipper sang, blushing red as Bill winked at him, shaking his ass like the lyrics stated. 

 

“ _ Tonight it's ready set go _ !” Bill finished for him. And the fast chorus came on as Bill's movements speed up. He laughed. 

 

_ Baby can you move it round the rhythm _ __   
_ So we can get with 'em _ _   
_ __ To the ground and get us a rock and roll round. 

 

The teen glanced over at the blond, wanting to watch him dance some more. It was enticing, the way only a stripper could pull off. His entire face was red just thinking about the other's job at the club. He was grateful he wasn't quite old enough to go into the club yet. Bill was a few years older than him. 

 

When the song finished, Bill beamed, using one hand to move his bangs out of his eyes, both pure gold. He panted, glancing at Dipper's phone. “Can I see what other music you have, Pine Tree?” 

 

Dipper shrugged. “Go ahead. I didn't know you had a the same taste in music as me.” He thought Bill liked like old classic or jazz music. Not dance or electronic. 

 

“Actually, I like all sorts of music. I'm just more familiar with the older music.” Bill rolled his eyes, tapping on the other's phone. He scrolled down through a few playlists when he stopped. “Ooh! I love some of these!” The blond grinned, tapping on one.

 

“ _ Downtown we let it go. Sunset high and our bodies low~”  _ Bill sang, suddenly dancing slowly, rolling his hips perfectly. “ _ Blood rush in a hazy glow. My hands, your bones.”  _ The blond made a gesture with his hands running them down as if he were actually touching Dipper. 

 

The other male standing in front of him was blushing as red as his face would allow. The demon was implying… 

 

Dipper always knew this song was mostly about losing yourself in the music, but Bill was adding a whole different meaning to it. 

 

“ _ One step deep as you fall to me.”  _ Bill sang, moving his finger as if to gesture Dipper closer. 

 

All the sudden, the younger fell into Bill's arms. It was almost like...puppet strings. Damn it. Bill was using his powers again. “ _ Count one, two, three! Now don't you stop the music, get into it. Won't you dance with me~?” _ Bill purred the last part into Dipper's ear, as his hips rolled once again to the beat of the song. “Won't you dance with me~?” Bill repeated along with the song, smirking as he licked the other male's neck. Then Bill pushed him away, giggling. 

 

Dipper's blush never left his face, and his pants began to feel tighter. Fucking asshole. That demon knew what he was doing! Stupid song! The lyrics of the song could be interpreted sexually by certain people. Of course Bill thought that way. 

 

“ _ Downtown we let it go. Sunset high and our bodies low _ .” This time, Bill surprised Dipper by shoving him on the floor, pinning him down.

 

Dipper gasped as he struggled, soon realizing that he wasn't going to be escaping the demon's grasp anytime soon. “Let me go! Stop!” Dipper yelled. 

 

The demon didn't respond or even register his words. Instead he kept singing. “ _ Heart clap, skip a beat. Count one, two, three _ .” On the numbers Bill rolled his hips on Dipper's to the beat, smirking. 

 

Dipper bit his lip, his pants getting tighter. He was almost uncomfortable now, but he wouldn't let the demon know anything vocally. His moans would stay contained. He was sure of that. 

 

“ _ Don't you stop the music, get into it. Won't you dance with me~” _ Bill purred again, this time sucking on Dipper's neck while rolling his hips to the beat. 

 

This time it was really hard to contain his noises. The blond was just too good. For a demon who claimed to not know or care much about humans, he knew a lot about sex and alcohol. Then again, Dipper supposed that Lust was one of the seven sins that demons are familiar with. 

 

“Come on, Pine Tree. Let's dance, shall we~” his voice was husky in Dipper's ear. Bill knew he was getting to the other, feeling a shiver go through him.

 

Dipper bit his lip harder, trying not to respond and ignoring the throbbing in his pants. Fuck! Why him? Why did Bill always chose him to mess around with? 

 

Bill took off his and Dipper's shirt, tracing the other's stomach and chest with light fingers. He used teasing touches. One hand reached down, massaging his thighs while the other hand played with Dipper's pants and button. He was waiting for the teen to get needy and start begging. 

 

It wasn't long before Dipper could no longer ignore the throbbing of his cock. “F-fuck. Bill! How dare you!” He growled, glaring spitefully at the demon who caused all this.

 

“You're blaming me? You're the one who got so turned on.” Bill pointed out, a hand palming the bulge in Dipper's pants. 

 

The brunet finally let out a full-blown moan, blushing. “B-bill…” 

 

The blond's hands and fingers no longer touched him, leaving him on his own. 

 

That just made the throbbing worse. And he really wanted his pants taken off. He reached down to take off his pants when Bill stopped him. “No. If you want something, you ask or beg for it!” 

 

Dipper bit his lip, swallowing his dignity and pride. “Please...Bill. At least take off my pants.” He was super uncomfortable by now. 

 

Bill obliged, taking off the other's pants slowly, teasing his thighs some more, listening to the kid's moans. 

 

“Mmm~ want anything else, Pine Tree?” Bill had started to back away, about to leaving Dipper with a huge erection that needed to be take care of.

 

“Wait! Yes. Please….B-Bill. Fuck me!” Dipper blurted out, face turning red. He was desperate for attention to his throbbing cock. 

 

“Alright. But not without a price.”

 

Normally Dipper would have groaned and refused, but it was far too late to will the erection away and he doubted Bill would allow him to jack off. “Okay. What is it?” He whined. 

 

“There's a song I want you to sing and sexually dance to in your boxers. I think you'll be very familiar with this song~” Bill purred out, helping Dipper to his feet before walking to the phone to play a different song. 

 

As soon as the beat started, Dipper knew exactly what song it was. His face was red and he bit his lip.

 

“If you don't sing and dance sexually to this song, you don't get my cock in your ass. And you don't get to cum.” Bill warned, smirking and crossing his arms. Oh this would be entertaining! 

 

“ _ This is not the way into my heart, into my head~” _ Dipper started singing, moving his hips and legs as sexually as he could. 

 

Bill watched, licking his lips as his pants became tight immediately. He loved this song so much. To see Pine Tree dance in front of him to this song. Oh god...

 

“ _ Tie me up and take me over till your done, till I'm done. You've got me fiendin. And I'm ready to blow! Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my _ _   
_ _ Flesh!” _ Dipper moaned out, rolling his hips while his arms were up in the air so he was all exposed, skin showing.

 

Bill couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his own lips, watching the other's erotic movements almost as if Dipper were a professional at this. Bill made a mental note to teach him strip.dancing later. 

 

The younger moved towards the wall for the next part. “ _ Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg. Give me some more!” _ Dipper faced the wall, his ass thrust out and rolling with his hips all for Bill. Dang, the kid was needy. 

 

Bill wasn't sure he could hold back for the whole song, but he would try to hold out for one more verse. Just to see what the kid would do. His lust was already getting to him, eyes glowing brighter than normal. 

 

“ _ Hold my hands above my head _ __   
_ And push my face into the bed _ __   
_ Cause I'm a screamer baby _ _   
_ __ Make me a mute!” Dipper sang sexily, turning around and rolling his ass against the wall, arms above his head to show Bill he was submissive. 

 

That was all it took for Bill to rush towards Dipper and throw the rest of their clothes off. He slammed him roughly against the wall, moaning. “Good job, Pine Tree. You get your reward now!” he praised him, licking his lips. 

 

Dipper nodded, panting heavily in anticipation. He couldn't fucking wait to feel Bill's cock in his ass. Oh god! Just thinking about it made him moan.

 

Bill could read his thoughts, smirking. “What are you thinking about, my little Pine Tree?”

 

“Y-you.” came the moan of an answer. 

 

“Me? You thinking about how good I'll make you feel? About how I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow?” Bill purred huskily, smirking as he rubbed Dipper's ass and teased his fingers at the entrance. 

 

Dipper moaned louder at that last idea, and practically arched into Bill's fingers. 

The blond lubed up his fingers quickly, sliding them inside the other to prepare him. Once he was done, he lined up, ready to go. “Tell me that you want me to fuck you hard and deep.” Bill told him.

 

The younger male blushed, hesitant,but finally agreed. “Fuck me so hard and deep, Bill! I need you!” He panted. 

 

When Bill finally thrust in it was like fucking heaven for Dipper. He was in pure pleasure, and could feel every thing about Bill's cock. “Oh~ god!” Dipper moaned out loudly, biting his lip again. 

 

Bill groaned, panting as he started thrusting into the kid. “F-fuck. You are s-so tight!” 

 

Dipper couldn't answer, simply moaning out. He reached up, grabbing onto Bill's shoulders and digging his nails into the skin. It was mostly on accident, but the demon responded with a loud moan and a hard, deep thrust. 

 

“P-pine Tree. I love pain! More~” the blond practically begged for more pain on his shoulders and back.

 

Dipper didn't think twice, following Bill’s request and raking his nails down the demon's back, leaving huge red welts that he was sure hurt like hell. 

 

Bill let out a loud noise of pure pleasure, his thrusts gaining speed. His blond hair flopped on his head, sweat dripping down his forehead. He glanced down to see Dipper's cock dripping with pre-cum. The sight when straight to his own dick, as he thrust deep inside the younger.

 

The other male was panting heavily and moaning for Bill over and over. The demon really knew how to make him feel so good! “A-ah~ fuck!” He could feel the blond was so deep inside him. It was almost too much for Dipper. “Bill!!” He screamed.

 

The demon just kept going, nearing his own climax as well, but Dipper seemed to reach his first. The younger came, screaming and seeing white. His entrance tightened so much it milked the seed from the blond. “Oh~ Dipper!” 

 

Both were left panting heavily and sticky cum was all over the two of them. Bill snapped his fingers, the mess disappearing. He pulled out as Dipper snuggled into the blond's chest, yawning. “Mmm I love you.” He blurted out.

 

Bill's own cheeks turned red for once that night. “Oh, Pine Tree. I love you too,” he giggled.

 

And in the background, long forgotten by the two of them, music was still playing. This time a different song.

 

_ You can't sleep, you can't eat _ __   
_ There's no doubt, you're in deep _ __   
_ Your throat is tight, you can't breathe _ __   
_ Another kiss is all you need _ __   
__   
_ Whoa, you would like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh, yeah _ __   
_ It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _ _   
_ **_You're gonna have to face it—you're addicted to love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are this in order
> 
> Lone Digger by Caravan Palace  
> Lose It by Oh Wonder (Jerry Folk remix)  
> Flesh by Simon Curtis  
> Addicted to Love by Florence and the Machine


End file.
